Hate to say I told you so
by boolala
Summary: A humorous mystery story about the Marauder boys getting into trouble again, They refuse to ask for Trelawney's help, James is in rejection denial, Sirius has a fan-club,Remus is being teased and much more...
1. Default Chapter

Hate to say i told you soChapter One  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, Friday night to be exact, in the gryffindor common room-which was the norm by now, because it had been stormy this way for 2 weeks already. The grounds were mushy and muddy, and the common room had sprung a little leak,which by now was a puddle in the carpet next to James Potter's favorite cushy chair. Sirius: "Fine weather we're having here eh?"  
  
Remus: "just dandy, but at least I can be motivated a little to do homework, not much you guys can think of.. that involves going out in that cold rain."  
  
Sirius: "Don't speak too soon Moony, I was just concocting a devious plan."  
  
Peter: "OOOOOH another one! OH goody I can't wait! Whats it gonna be this time guys??"  
  
Sirius: sweat drop  
  
James: Sheeez Peter why not say it louder so the WHOLE gryffindor common room can hear you, because I don't think all of them heard you clearly.  
  
Peter was about to speak, until it dawned on him that James was being a bit sarcastic with him. He then became very interested in the book Remus was reading..or rather, flipping through the pages of. In fact he became captivated watching Remus suddenly, that he edged closer so he could read the pages.. so close the pages being flipped were starting to nip his nose.  
  
Remus: raising eyebrows at peter you know...umm. Wormtail..i think you're getting a bit close..uh...yeah, you can look at the book when I'm done if you find it so..erm.. fascinating. Peter: ok, sure!  
  
James: Must you be so..enthusiastic about everything peter?  
  
Peter: wha? Oh sorry Prongs. That name is sssoooo cool isn't it? And it just suits you so well! Prongs, it sounds so deadly..and..and swift... and graceful. Doesn't it?  
  
Sirius: hides smile behind hand as he looks away behind his chair   
  
James: uh...yeah Peter..erm..wormtail..thanks.  
  
Remus: looking up form book yeah Peter maybe you should start a fanclub for the prongs-man, maybe then James can get Lily's attention. smirks   
  
Sirius: laughs quietly   
  
James: HEY! I don't have any problems getting Lily's attention, ok? She wants me, so bad..and if you can't see that then..you don't understand women to the extent I do! OK? Women are complicated..works of art and-  
  
Sirius and Remus: burst into laughter "works of art?"  
  
Peter: 30 sec. Later THAT WAS SO FUNNY!! laughs histarically   
  
Sirius and Remus: stop laughing and look at eachother, and James   
  
James: umm.. anyway, AS I was saying, Lily Evans is nuts about me, I mean come on, do you see the way she looks at me? It is ssoooo obvious, I've got her practically wrapped around my finger?  
  
Peter: which finger?  
  
James.. umm.. I don't know.. the little one. It's a saying, wormtail.  
  
Sirius: yeah I see the way she looks at you.. ha.. like you're a stuck-up show off.  
  
James: She does not! Don't you understand women? Its her cover up! Obviously she's not going to go all sparkly eyed in front of me. Just trust me guys, she wants me.  
  
Remus: yeah, wants you to go away.  
  
Sirius: laughs whatever you say bro, you're the one who understands women as you say. The works of art, ha.  
  
The boys keep talking and laughing in their circle of smooshy chairs by the fireplace. The common room is moderatley occupied, there are a number of students talking in their cliques, or studying, but it isn't crowded. There is a small group of girls on the opposite side of the room, who point and whisper and giggle at the 4 of them, one of the girls has fiery red hair, and rolls her eyes at the comment one of her friends has just made,  
  
. "James Potter? Yeah right!.. well.. maybe, if he wasn't so cocky." Remus was almost done flipping through his book, as he was half listening to Sirius and James' conversation, when suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder, he looked up to see a fair girl with wild light hair, light eyes, and many, many rings and bracelts. Remus: umm... can i help you?  
  
Girl: Hi. R-Remus, my divination teacher um..gave me some extra work. .outrageously for correcting her one too many times..so umm. To do the assignment I need that book you're reading, I have been trying to get it form the library for over a week now, so. Umm. .. could I borrow it for tonight?  
  
Remus: well.. err..sure I-  
  
Sirius: Sibyl Trelawney...where did YOU come from?  
  
Trelawney: I was visiting a friend. AND I'm surprised to see that you have memorized my name..all of it in fact, you know, you can just call me 'Sibyl' right?  
  
Sirius: yeah, but what can I say? I pay attention in class.. well at last the beginning of class. I hear the role call. smiles innocently   
  
James: I just remember you as the short girl with crazy hair we met on the train. YOU KNOW they make high-healed shoes for people with your problem. Peter: laughs   
  
Trelawney: oh wow. I'm a whole 4 inches shorter than you, and be quiet peter, you're shorter than me.  
  
Peter: stops laughing well... that doesn't matter... erm.. I don't have crazy hair!  
  
Trelawney: ignoring them anyway, so can I see that book Remus?  
  
Remus: Sure.when I'm done with it.  
  
Trelawney: Well...can i just borrow it really quick, I just need it for tonight and I'll give it back to you.  
  
Sirius: What if HE needs it tonight?  
  
Trelawney: frustrated FINE! I'm not going to sit here and beg for you to let me a borrow a book!  
  
James: temper temper Trelawney, is that what got you kicked out of class? Isn't that the whole reason you have to do the assignment in the first place?  
  
Trelawney: well something like that. Yeah.  
  
Remus: I want to see when you're ever going to use that divintaion stuff your family is so good at. IT's probably not even powerful, and I can hardly see it being useful.  
  
James: I know, Remus has got a point.  
  
Peter: And a very good one at that!  
  
Trelawney: Whatever boys, that's just because you get the wrong impression of divination, you wait and see, considering with the trouble you boys are usually getting yourselves into.  
  
James: What, and ask you? Highly unlikelely, however you giving me a foot massage would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Trelawney: Narrows eyes You watch, you're going to need me, or someone with equal power, and when you do, I'm NOT going to help you. YOU're just going to have to deal with it yourself!  
  
Sirius: mockingly shudders ooooh there's a threat. You've got me worried now Trelawney. 


	2. Hate to say I told you so Ch2

The next morning, the boys made their way out of the common room through the portrait whole. The Four of them were painfully tired since they had been up late last night devising plans. Sirius still had his toothbrush dangling out of his mouth, and Peter kept stumbling around, as if he has forgotten how to use his feet. James gave a big yawn, and they made their way down the stairs, at least three of them did, Peter took a seat at the top of the flight and then fell to his back and went to sleep, Remus took note but just shook his head and said nothing. Lily: Morning James! My, looking a bit tired are we? James: Hmm? Mmmmr... erm. Morning Lily.. Uh..Yeah, I am tired. Good morning Lily face going red   
  
Lily: smiles see you around then. Oh and you might want to go wake Peter.  
  
James: Yes. You..you.. bet. yawn excuse me. Peter...come to eat, your breakfast is cold yawn   
  
Lily: laughs a little and then leaves with her friends   
  
James: Told you she wants me, Sirius, I know how women are, she PINES for me.  
  
Sirius: laughs groggily of course Prongs, of course she does.  
  
Remus: without a doubt, I can see the 'Pining for you ' in those lovely green eyes.  
  
James: I know! And hey! Stop looking at her eyes, only I can say they're lovely. grins   
  
They arrive at the Great Hall, and make their way to the Gryffindor table, the ceiling is cloudy, with a patch of sunlight, but it doesn't look promising. A boy with feathery blonde hair is sitting where the four usually sit. He is absorbed by the letter he had received, and has a magazine sitting on his plate. Sirius: Atticus how many times have I told you that this spot is for US? There are plenty of vacancies.  
  
Atticus: chewing on toast I don't see your names on these chairs, but fine. Whatever. It's too early to argue with you fools. gets up   
  
James: what is his problem anyway? Sheesh. WOO Bacon! IT's Bacon time, it's bacon time. Oh yeah, bacon time. does a silly dance.  
  
Remus: That is enough excitement for this morning puts head down on plate.  
  
Sirius: Here Moons, have some juice, you'll feel better. Unless of course, your whispers (you've got good reason to be tired..perhaps a female kept you busy late last night) sniggers   
  
Remus: glowers shut up, no it isn't, can't a man be tired anymore without being interrogated?!  
  
James & Sirius: no.  
  
Sirius: takes a bite of toast anyway, as I was saying about the plan, I think that that hallway should be totally accesable once we can get that statue to move, but it has that writing on it..and none of you can think of a way to get past it.  
  
James: mouth full of bacon well....i..erm..think..maybe the.. mmm...words might be..swallows somekind of incantation, or maybe a question, or maybe you just need a password..who knows?  
  
Remus: poking at his oatmeal that's very true, but I thought maybe its a curse or a warning, but who even knows what language its in? we should just break it or something, I'm sure the writing isn't even important.  
  
James: Oh look, its our grand friend Evan Rosier, and his current girlfriend-for-about-a-week Peaches. Oooh.. wonder why they call her Peaches?  
  
Sirius: Figures. He's talking to our team captain. throws some of James' bacon at him GO back to your own kind!  
  
James: Hey! My bacon!  
  
Remus: eating oatmeal. Right, but we should really investigate that statue thingy, later on tonight maybe, ok?  
  
Sirius: sounds good.  
  
James: YOUR TEAM'S GETTING SPANKED NEXT WEEK ROSIER!!  
  
Sirius: what do you think James?  
  
James: I think they're gonna get spanked.  
  
Sirius: no. about the plan. 0  
  
James: oh yeah good, let me know when k? I'm going to be at quidditch practice this evening.  
  
Hestia Jones: Hey guys, what are you up to this time? Concocting more trouble, might I guess?  
  
Sirius: Hey Hestia, yeah you guessed it, what else would we be up to?  
  
James: Hestia Jones..so what are YOU doin' tonight? Or should I ask whom? Perhaps Moony over here.. im sure he wouldnt mind.. ducks  
  
Hestia: JAMES! smacks him upside the head  
  
Remus: blushingHe's just messing with you Hestia.  
  
Hestia: smiles I know (somone calls her from another table) Later guys, stay out of trouble..if its physically possible for you. walks over to Hufflepuff table to talk to a friend   
  
James: mmmm.. Remus is that a blush? Have you got a fancy for MissHestia? I see you are learning from my wise sayings..  
  
Sirius: yeah, he's learning alright, learning not to listen to them. laughs   
  
Remus: laughs hey guys..where's Peter?  
  
James: shrugs Honestly don't have a clue.  
  
Sirius: so..Moony...do you have a bit of a fancy for her? Why didn't you say anything? Have you--? I have got some GOOD tips bro, you are talking to the master..  
  
Remus: blushes furiously NO of course not!she's not my type like that.. just a friend..ANYWAY the plan.. the plan people... back to the PLAN.  
  
Peter: sits down groggilyHey Guys! What did I miss? Is there any bacon left? 


	3. Hate to say I told you so Ch3

Chapter Three (a little short than the other two) 9:45 p.m. Gryffindor Common Room Sirius, Remus and Peter sit in the common room, a couple girls are talking to sirius, as Peter watches, and Remus is reading a large dusty book with a confused expression on his face. James comes in a few minutes later, sweaty from quidditch practice.  
  
Sirius: runs his hands through his silky black hair and lets it tumble down into his face again   
  
Girls: sigh   
  
Remus: looks up from his book Oh brother. Shall I start the 'Sirius Black Is Sexy Fanclub'?  
  
Sirius: OH..don't be so sour.  
  
Remus: Sour? Well excuse me mr. Eligible Bachelor number1  
  
Peter: ha ha sour!  
  
James: looks at Peter So sorry to ruin your little party Sirius, but would you mind asking your little guests to umm... perhaps visit you a little later? Raincheck? K? shoos girls Buh bye now.  
  
The girls huff as they go away to the common room.  
  
Sirius: Oh there you go spoiling my fun, can't you tell they were 'Pining for me? And I thought you understood women?  
  
James: I do. And I understand that they need to leave right now.  
  
Remus: laughs quietly anyway, James, I can't find anything, I can't read this stuff in here, it kind of matches what we saw on the statue..but this book doesn't translate it. It's some kind of ..erm..Turkish..palmreader...stuff I think...maybe its old Persian?  
  
Peter: Trelawney probably knows, she always knows about those weird languages and inscriptions, if she can't read them, she tells you where they're from, so you can read a book about it.  
  
Sirius: That's proabbly the most educated thing I've heard you say all year Wormtail.  
  
Peter: Thankyou!!! I think..  
  
James: Um.... No! we're not going to ask her! She is such a..erm..no. WE are not asking HER, she is not the only person in ALL of Hogwarts that can help us. Give me a break.  
  
Remus: True, I'm sure most teachers know what we're looking for.  
  
Sirius: SURE lets go ask a teacher and get busted.  
  
Remus: I know, I wasn't suggesting it, I was just..infroming you.  
  
Peter: The dust would probably make her sneeze anyway, you know how her allergies are.  
  
James: Yeah, so we saved her some sneezes because we're not asking her!  
  
Sirius: Fine.  
  
Remus: Fine. I'm sure I can crack it, nothing this silly has ever stopped us marauders before, why should we need her help?  
  
James: WE have some friends, they are probably more informed with this stuff than we are. We'll ask Chris.. or Aitana or..Arthur..Chet..  
  
Sirius: Rhiannon, yeah how about Rhiannon, hey she's a party girl but she actually is really in to this kind of stuff. I'm sure she could prove handy.. teases Remus Moony here would like that-  
  
Remus:face gets red how about lets not and say we did.  
  
James: so.. how long has this love affair been happening Moony?  
  
Remus: slaps forehead with hand Good God.. 


	4. Hate to say I told you so Ch4

Chapter Four  
  
Late the next night, after the much anticipated Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gryffindor, unfortunately lost by 75 points, it seemed they had greatly underestimated Slytherin's strength. Needless to say, the common room was far form buzzing that night. Everyone was in poor spirits, especially James Potter. He hadn't even showered and changed out of his uniform. Remus was trying his best to avoid the subject of Quidditch, or Slytherin, or anything really that might further upset his friend.  
  
Sirius: So Remus pulls up a chair gotten anything further on our little mystery?  
  
Remus: Well, not exactly, only that it's some kind of incantation, but I can't read it obviously, even a highly advanced translating spell won't take any effect on it.  
  
Sirius: so what do you propose we do about it? I mean there has to be something behind it, if it's so well guarded.  
  
Peter: Maybe it's flawless Quidditch strategies?  
  
Sirius & Remus: Eyes widen at Peter as a warning, but the damage has been done   
  
Peter: oops.  
  
James: Why? Why Merlin, Why? he slides his hands down his face in frustration it was bad wasn't it? Rosier was completely on to me, I couldn't shake him..he knows my moves I guess. Oh why didn't I bluff? Tell me it didn't happen Moony! Just tell me please that it was all a bad, bad dream.  
  
Remus: Well, Prongs my friend..I'm afraid it wasn't  
  
James: Oh just rub it in my face why don't you!  
  
Remus: Wha—? James I—  
  
Sirius: Prongs, come on man pull yourself together. Think of it this way, Now you know what to expect from them next time, after all you'll be playing them again at the season finals.  
  
James: Oh sure, with the way things are looking we're not making it to the finals! I can see them now, celebrating, party at the Slytherin house.. oh yeah. Your brother's probably having a jolly good time.  
  
Sirius: Oh, I'm sure Regulus is asleep by now, he doesn't have much a tolerance for alcohol anyway. And Prongs, you were phenominal out there. holds James' forearm in an encouraging manner Really.  
  
James: Really?  
  
Sirius & Remus: Really.  
  
Peter: Well, you looked a little shaky to me after the first couple Slytherin scores.  
  
Sirius & Remus: --#  
  
James: eyes full of despair Oh it's over, it's all over. It's all downhill from here, I know it.  
  
Remus: NO, not at all Prongs, really, in fact take this as a learning experience. Yes, you've learned the painful way not to underestimate the enemy.  
  
James: Oh thanks Moony, just go rubbing it in again!  
  
Remus: James! Holy.. I was just..  
  
Sirius: Well, Lily was watching you the whole time. Oh yes, in admirably. I saw the shine in her eyes.  
  
James: She was watching!? OH no, she probably thinks I'm a huge screw-up.  
  
Sirius: No no, no way Prongs. Trust me, she was feeling you. OH yeah, she was as outraged as you. I heard her telling her friends that she thought the Slytherins were playing dirty somehow.  
  
James: Really? eyes lighting up somewhat How so?  
  
Sirius: Well.. ummm.. from what I heard she thought they were too rough. Yeah, too rough.  
  
Remus: Not to say that our team can't handle the roughness, we just weren't expecting it really.  
  
James: Oh ok, so you think there's hope?  
  
Remus: Absolutely.  
  
Sirius: Definitely. Right Peter?  
  
Peter: Yes, right, of course, why not? Completely.  
  
Remus got back to flipping through the pages of a Persian blessing research book to see if he could make any comparisons to the inscriptions. They heard the low muffling of a female's voice, and sat up to better hear. Shortly after, they heard the Fat Lady's portrait swing open. A petite girl with shoulder length honey-brown hair saunters in, with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Rhiannon: Woohoo those Slytherin's can Part-y!  
  
Sirius: Rhiannon! tries to make an eye gesture towards where James was sitting, head held in his hands   
  
Rhiannon: Oh.. my appologies, James I'm sorry I thought you would be asleep. Anyway, their parties aren't anything compared to ours. Honestly, we're the masters of parties.  
  
Remus: Yes, that would be why you're back so early, right?  
  
Rhiannon: Right. sweet smile to James   
  
Sirius: in a criticizing voice Besides that, Prongs, we know that our Rhiannon is quite the equal oppurtunist when it comes to parties. Isn't she? looks up at her Houses and their occupants aren't the least bit of concern to her.  
  
Rhiannon: Perhaps, but not nearly as equal an oppurtunist as you are when it comes to women, Sirius. Well, I'm off to bed. Oh and Regulus said your mother would appreciate a letter once in awhile  
  
Sirius: sly smile   
  
Peter: Oooh Sirius she got you there!!  
  
Remus: Hey Rhiannon, you're into divination right?  
  
Rhiannon: mhmm.. what can I help you with Remy? makes her way over to Remus and sits on the arm of his chair   
  
Remus took the opportunity to spill the latest on the Marauders mischievous adventures. She looked quite interested, and gave Remus bits and pieces of information that could prove useful, but said she might be of more help if she could actually see the statue they were speaking of. All the while Sirius was snickering silently to James about Rhiannon calling Remus "Remy".  
  
Remus: Thanks, I didn't know you were so into this stuff yawns well it's late I guess we should be getting to bed and call it a night.  
  
James: Oooh.. "we" Remus? Is that an invitation to Miss Rhiannon? Daring aren't we? I didn't think you had it in ya!  
  
Remus: blushes furiously ha ha James.  
  
Sirius: Go Moony!  
  
Rhiannon: unsuccessfully tries hiding her smile Well boys I'm off, Goodnight Remus messes up his hair Oh and Sirius, Regulus said your mother would appreciate a letter from you once in awhile, goodnight Blackie. James and Peter, well, Goodnight. disappears up the stairs  
  
Remus & James: Blackie!  
  
Sirius: Hey, so what? Her family's been close with my family since.. Merlin knows how long? She's called me Blackie since we were 5 years old, so lay off.  
  
James: What does she call Regulus?  
  
Siirus: She used to call him Reggie..but she quit that after awhile, I always thought she started to fancy him.  
  
James: Interesting.. Well Blackie, I'm hitting the showers, and after that, I'm hitting that vodka you've got under your mattress.  
  
Sirius: smiles Feel free. That's what it's there for. 


End file.
